


Articles of Submission

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Dominance, Erotica, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In every relationship, there is an arrangement of power. It can be balance or stacked in one person's favor, or even dynamic. When Artemis seeks to alter the balance between Holly and himself, he must first convince her that this is something she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Articles of Submission

He left the window open for her.

That was the deal. Artemis always left the window open for Holly, and some nights she drifted in, always without warning, always without a sound. Every night together, just like this night, she would shut off her wings just outside the windowsill, her momentum carrying her to the floor inside Artemis's bedroom. Then she would cross the hardwood floor, footsteps soft and breath barely coming in and out, approaching Artemis's back. He was always at his computer when she arrived, as if he lived there at every hour except when she joined him. Then, inches from his back, she would reach out a hand, ready for a small victory.

"Hello, Holly," Artemis said just before she touched him, as he did every night.

The elf huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Now, I _know_ you don't have any cameras on your screen, so how do you keep doing that?"

Artemis spun his chair around, leaning back in his seat and lacing his fingers together on his lap. He shrugged, tilting his head a bit to the side, as if thinking, making a few strands of his wispy, ear-length black hair fall into his eyes. "I just know you, Holly."

"Bull," Holly countered, placing her hands on the armrests of Artemis's chair and pushing it a few degrees out of her way, leaning over so she could look at the screen. "Do you have some sort of proximity sensor or—"

Artemis wrapped his arms around Holly's waist, pulling her close to his chest so that she rested on his lap. "I _know_ you, Holly," he repeated, lowing his head until their lips connected.

Captain Holly Short tried to say something back, but Artemis would not let her lips go, so she decided to shelve the idea for the moment, grabbing at Artemis's shirt to keep him close, even if he would never have sent her away.

When they broke off, Holly was a little breathless, but Artemis was, as ever, quite collected. Despite his cool exterior, he betrayed his intentions by brushing a series of light kisses along her jawline until he reacher her ear.

"There's a surprise waiting for you on the bed," he whispered, then blew gently, making the elf shiver.

"Really? But you're not there yet..."

He chuckled at this, then pushed her off his lap, pointing at the bed. "Go."

Holly considered defying him, but a surprise was a surprise, and she could deal with complying with an order for a present. So, with a dignified "hmph!" she turned around and went to the enormous canopy bed.

Artemis leaned his chair back even further, hands once again resting on his lap. He watched Holly, the slightest of smirks playing across his face. Had Holly looked, she would have instantly become alarmed at this minor display of emotion. It was cockiness and amusement and the slightest bit of malice, all laid over by unbridled desire.

Holly, however, was too focused on the box. It was wrapped in silver paper with a rather ostentatious gold bow on top. She pulled the longest end of the ribbon and the entire length unwound. Smiling like any girl receiving a gift, Holly lifted off the lid...and stared. She stared a long time, eventually putting the lid down next to the box, but never taking her eyes off the contents. She reached in, but soon drew her hand back, as if whatever was inside would burn her.

"Artemis," she said, finally looking up at him, feeling her heart skip several beats at his expression. "What... _is_ this?"

"A present, as I said." He tapped one of his laced index fingers against the back of his palm, impatient for her to catch up.

Holly looked back down on the box's contents. Gingerly, she reached in with both hands, pulling out the most prominently placed of the six items inside.

It was about three of her hand-lengths long and one wide. The material resembled leather, but without the tell-tale smell that would have warded her off from dead animal flesh. The material was in a double thickness, with large metal rings placed between the bands at three even intervals. At one end, there were long, sideways holes punched through. At the other was a half-circle silver loop to fit through the holes. In the very center of the item, dangling from one of the rings, was a single silver bell.

Her hands began to shake, making the bell jingle.

Holly threw the item into the box, backing away. She glared at Artemis, but there was an edge of panic in her eyes, further betrayed by her suit wings coming up, ready to take her away. " _No!_ " She hissed.

Artemis shrugged. "Very well."

That was _far_ too easy. "What the _hell_ were you thinking, getting me a...a..."

"Collar?" Artemis supplied. "Call it a passing fancy. Put it on the other side of the room and forget it, if you wish." He flapped his hand in the general direction of the corner of the room farthest from the bed.

It was the best solution, but Holly didn't even want to _touch_ the damn box, now. It was so...so... " _Why?_ " She snapped, taking a step towards the box before she reared back, looking like a shying horse.

Another shrug and that tilted, pondering gaze. "As I said, a passing fancy. A simple play of power, a game of trust. You placing yourself completely under my will...and me doing _as_ I will." He watched her carefully, hands now steepled in front of his lips to hide his smile, though they could not hide the embers smoldering deep in his eyes.

Yet perhaps those embers were what heated up the back of Holly's neck, making her flesh tingle and her mind fog. "Wasn't I under your will enough when you _kidnapped_ me?"

He laughed softly. "I was _twelve_ , Holly. I barely realized you were attractive, much less that I could enjoy you so thoroughly. Though perhaps I _would_ have been a bit nicer if I knew what was going to happen in a few more years."

" _Nicer_?" Holly scoffed, though her wings were finally beginning to fold into the casing on her back. "You could be _nicer_ to me by not _restraining_ me!"

"I am _not_ ," he said, stressing his words carefully, "restraining you. Do you think I would _ever_ do something against your will?"

"I..." She looked away and muttered "no."

"Thank you for the confidence. It is overwhelming." Sighing, Artemis shook his head. Reaching behind him, he opened a desk drawer, bringing out a set of five small locks that looked like they should be used to secure luggage, though they gleamed the same silver as the metal portions of the collar and other objects in the box, obviously made to match the set. "I will not be restraining you. You will be _submitting_ to me."

" _Submitting,"_ the elf said in the same outraged tone that had been maintained through most of this conversation.

"Submitting." Artemis agreed, taking one of the small locks—this one with a key in it—and clicking it open. He held it between two fingers, the index finger on his other hand circling slowly around, moving the hasp in front of it. "The wrist and ankle cuffs as well as the collar all require a lock to be held in place. I hold the locks. You hold the bonds. To wear them, you must come to me, piece by piece, and..." he clicked the lock closed. "Submit."

Holly stood there, mouth open and slowly shaking her head. "I...why in the world would I do _that_?"

"Because the idea intrigues you. The concept of placing your will—even if only for a few hours of one night—completely aside, responding to whatever I ask of you. Without question, without hesitation, without even the _hint_ of what is to come..." He sighed wistfully, smiling like a day-dreaming schoolboy. "It has a wonderful hint of _danger_ to it that you certainly can not resist."

Holly swallowed, her eyes darting to the box. It did sound dangerous. Anyone who put themselves under the power of Artemis Fowl would have to be very stupid or trust him completely.

"Of course," Artemis continued, as if completely oblivious to her focus on his present, "there are _five_ restraints. Wrists first, then ankles. If you feel uncomfortable at any time, I will gladly remove them and we can spend our normal pleasant evening together and I shall never mention this again."

His words were hypnotic, as if he retained some of his stolen powers from the time tunnel, and they wrapped around her body, slithering into her mind.

A way out...but no. Artemis _was_ dangerous. He had proved it time and again. He couldn't be trusted.

 _What do you think he would do? Lock you up and parade you in front of the human world?_ Her mind questioned, its voice almost as persuasive as Artemis's silky words.

No...never. He wouldn't hurt her or the People like that.

_Would he force himself on you?_

No. He tricked people or persuaded them until they gave in. He never forced himself in any way, and least of all sexually. It would defy every one of the few morals he had.

_Would he keep you and never let you go?_

Holly found she was once again staring at the box.

Without a word, Artemis clicked the lock open.

Slowly, steps as light as a dancer, ready to spring away if anything startled her, Holly approached the box. Reaching inside, she ran a hand over the collar, stopping to brush the bell. It tinkled again, the sound almost like a signal to her aching body. She had been ready for Artemis when she arrived, and the fight and fear had sent adrenalin racing through her. Now, as it faded, she became languid, pulse slower, but seeming to pound in her head and chest and deep between her legs.

She picked up one of the smallest cuffs, wrapping it around her wrist and clenching her fist experimentally. She was reluctant to put the metal loop at the back of the restraint through the hole at the other end, as if that would hold the restraint into place despite Artemis's words on locks. She played with two holes before settling on the looser one, feeling a shock go up her arm at the encircling restraint.

Holly turned her head to Artemis, but he did not move. His point had been made, and anything he said or did would do nothing to help his cause.

She couldn't bring herself to let her eyes rest on his, so Holly looked down as she approached. Silently, she extended her arm, the unsecured hoop on top.

Artemis took her hand, brushing his fingers along the thick material. Finding it loose, he frowned. "As nimble as you are, Captain, this will not do." He undid the cuff.

Holly jerked back, but found her hand held by Artemis's own surprisingly strong grip.

"Shhh," he urged, but did not move again until she settled. Then he leaned down, kissing her wrist. When he put the cuff back in place, it fit snugly, but without cutting off circulation. The room was completely silent as he slid the free end of the hasp through the hoop and closed the lock, its click filling the space between them.

"Anytime..." Artemis let the words trail off as he took the keys from his hand, swiftly unlocking the rest of his side of the bonds He placed the keys on the table, well within her reach. " _Any_ time...until the collar is on. Then there is no turning back." He reached out, placing a finger under her chin and lifting her head so their eyes met. "Then...you are mine." He leaned in and kissed her gently, backing away as she began to open her mouth in a request for the kiss to be deepened. He turned from her, attention back on his computer screen.

Holly stood trembling, looking down at her encircled wrist, then at the keys. Her head felt muffled. Her thoughts were slow, but all focused along one line, and that line descended down the front of both of their bodies until she imagined it connecting them together, Artemis inside her as he had been so many times before. Yet this time, she felt different. She knew she should be running for the keys and out the window, and she reached her hands out to them a few times, but...but...

Dear gods. She wanted to know what would happen. _Damn Recon curiosity..._

She returned to the bed, sitting on the edge and taking out the rest of the gifts. Another wrist cuff, two ankle cuffs, that thick collar, and a short chain leash. She ran a finger along the chain, feeling how cool it was. She wrapped her hand around it, wondering if she could heat it up to a normal temperature, but the metal remained startlingly cold.

She took up the other wrist cuff, inspecting it closely. There was no doubt that the hoops truly were plated in silver, and the small call she felt towards the metal told her it was plated rather thickly. She wondered why he hadn't used gold. Then she realized that gold would be far too soft and warm. Silver was for the moon and night and winter.

She placed the second cuff on her wrist, securing it to the same point as the other, and went back to Artemis. She stood silently at the side of his chair.

He looked at Holly, as if his attention were divided between her and the screen, but there was no doubt in her mind that she was the sole focus all along.

Holly held out her wrist.

Artemis didn't bother to check the setting this time, merely clicking the lock into place and turning back to his computer.

Holly waited, wondering if he would say anything, but eventually she returned to the bed and looked at the ankle cuffs. The wrist cuffs...well, she could think of those as some rather goth jewelry, if she had to, but these...there was no reason to be wearing something so thick and heavy on the ankles. Or, more accurately, there was _one_ reason to be wearing them, and did she really intend on going through with this? She and Artemis had preserved a delicate balance of power in their relationship, and this could tip that balance irreversibly in Artemis's favor. He may say that this was for one night, but would he be content to put these restraints away once they were done?

_Will you be content to let him put them away?_

Of course! The question was absurd. She loved her freedom. It was one reason that the window was open when she arrived and would remain open the entire time she was here. Even in the rain or in winter, Artemis left the window open, though he would cover it with heavy draperies. She did not want to give that up. To be caught.

_But you forget that part of being caught, is being kept._

No. Even then, she didn't want to be restrained.

_Then why do you already have two cuffs on?_

Artemis moved a bit too quickly when Holly tapped his shoulder, betraying his cool demeanor. He tried to counteract this by not saying anything as he looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

She looked to her feet, fighting back a blush. She was not going to react like this. Like some nervous virgin alone with a man for the first time. She was far beyond that.

Artemis also looked to her feet and nodded in approval at the cuffs surrounding both of her ankles. "Progressing, I see, but..."

Holly did not like that "but." She backed up a step, the hoops on the cuffs clinking softly against each other, making her breath catch.

Artemis's reactions were soft and slow, but barely contained. "Just something that will be rather difficult once those are locked." He held out his hands. "No worries. You may still back out at any point."

Holly looked at Artemis's proffered hand, imagining it as a viper that would strike her, filling her with a paralyzing venom if she so much as moved. Then she berated herself. This was _Artemis_. She put her hand in his.

He turned to face her fully and drew her towards him until her thighs bumped into the chair. Then he trailed his hand up her arm, fingers curling around the back of her neck, drawing her upper body even closer. Leaning down, he kissed the elf gently, giving her time to respond. When she did (and it did not take long), he flicked his tongue across her lips, urging her mouth to open further.

She complied, letting her own tongue out to meet his, tickling first, then sweeping against it. Holly groaned, reaching out for the buttons of his shirt. _Now_. She didn't want to wait for some stupid power play to run its course. He could try again later, but she needed him _now_.

Sadly, Artemis was never one to bow before her demands. Before she loosed even one button, he had batted her hands aside. Without fully breaking the kiss, he said, "No, I meant _yours_." His long fingers left her neck, circling to the front of her shimmer suit and grasping the small zipper. He pulled it down in one long movement, stopping right below her naval, where the fastening ended. He reached into her suit—cold hands making her stomach muscles jump, bringing a small yelp from the chilled woman—wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling Holly even closer to his chest.

He left her mouth, lips moving briefly to her jawline, then the side of her neck. He began to nip, ending each love bite with a kiss. The nips turned quickly into true bites, never enough to really hurt, but strong enough to leave a series of tiny bruises. She could heal these small hickeys easily enough, but the woman always loved to look at them once their love-making was done. A small mark on her, setting her aside from the other fairies. It was what gave him the idea. If she liked such signs—which he could only think to himself as being marks of ownership in the human world, where lovers could proclaim to the world that they were matched—then perhaps something more tangible would interest her.

With the hand that was not busy holding her close to his chest, Artemis reached up to Holly's shoulder, easing her shimmer suit off that side. Once it was gone, he tugged at the other side of the outfit, freeing her left arm.

Now her held a nearly topless elf with one arm, and the elf was making the most _delightful_ noises. Small moans and sighs, a few times coming out with "please," but rarely getting further than that. She had eschewed the one-piece for their night together, and, while her bra was not what would be considered true lingerie, it was black and smooth, the material thin. It existed more to hold her in place than to amplify her figure in any way, but that was perfectly fine with Artemis. It allowed him to do wonderful things.

Such as reaching up and rubbing a thumb across the material, guessing quite accurately where her nipple would be, the touch transferring all the way through the smooth, thin fabric.

Holly gasped, arching into his touch, entire body shaking as she waited for another.

Instead, Artemis put his hand back to her hip, grasping the shimmer suit and working it further down. Very soon, it crested her curves, moving easily from there until she stepped out of the suit entirely. One of her ankle cuffs stayed in place, but the other snagged and fell off. She didn't care, standing before Artemis—who had stopped his assault on her neck as she stepped out of the clothing—and allowing his eyes to rove over her body, from the smooth line of her neck to the full curve of her breasts, down her taught stomach with its barest lines of the muscles beneath, and to her black boyshorts. They were of a different material from her bra, but Artemis was not exactly in a mood to care about Holly slipping on the first thing that was a color match when she visited. He would have been just as happy had she forgotten the garments, though there _was_ a certain thrill in taking them off. Just not quite yet.

Artemis reached out, running his hand up the inside of Holly's thigh until his thumb brushed against her panties. He rubbed at them, letting out a small hum of approval at their wetness.

Holly breathed heavily, eyes almost completely closed, looking at Artemis through small slits. She saw him so rarely, and she always _needed_ him when she had a chance to come to the Manor, and he _always_ did these sorts of things to her. The slow teasing and minor caresses that made her stop being rational altogether. It was just so... _perfect_. So soft and gradual, but able to suddenly switch into earnest love-making whenever she _had_ to have it, and she _had_ to have it _now_.

Being so close to him, it was easy for Holly to pull herself onto the chair with Artemis, parting her legs so she could straddle his hips, hands flying to his zipper.

 _"No_ ," Artemis gasped, pushing her off, obviously barely able to make himself do so.

Holly wanted to throttle him. " _Why_?" She said, trying to keep the whine out of her voice, but it was impossible to do so. He could easily bring her back onto his lap and they could continue and she was so close already after so many weeks apart...

"I believe," Artemis replied, managing to regain some of his cool, "there were other things on the agenda."

" _What_ other things?" Holly demanded, slamming her fists against her hips. She yelped as the cold of the silver rings shocked her skin. "Oh." She closed her eyes, brought back to reality far too quickly for her liking. "I..."

Without waiting for her to continue, and without a word himself, Artemis reached out, cupping a hand under one of her thighs, lifting Holly's leg up until her foot rested on the chair. She looked ready to back away, so he ran one hand up her inner thigh, not quite reaching the warm place beyond, but going so far as to lightly claw his fingernails at the joint of her leg. When she was back to breathing heavily, he took a lock in his other hand and clicked it into place.

"Now the other," he prompted, giving her knee a push so her foot slipped off the chair and back to the ground.

"I..." Holly swallowed, looking at the keys. "I don't think I want to."

"Oh..." Artemis once more let his hand drift out, fitting it between her thighs and rubbing at her panties. "I think you _do_."

"N-n-noooooo," she tried to argue, her words turning into a sustained moan.

"Mmmhmmm," he countered, his argument bolstered by his fingers moving the cotton fabric aside, allowing him to touch her directly, though he did not allow his fingers to wander inside the needy elf, as much as he truly wanted to see her moaning and writhing on his hand. Before she got the idea of making sure that happened with a twist of her hips, Artemis removed his hand, going back to reclining casually in his chair, waiting.

Holly was breathing hard, but she was obviously trying to control those breaths, which made her chest heave even more effectively. Had she been able to read Artemis's thoughts, she would have found that this sight was enough to weaken his own resolve, and she could have convinced him to drop the entire idea at that moment with just another advance on her part. However, she was not so gifted, and so she waited until she felt a bit more dignified and less like a panting dog in heat, then leaned over, picking up the fourth cuff.

She lifted her foot to the chair and slipped the bond on before she could rethink the move. Artemis responded promptly, locking it into place.

Holly was about to return to the bed, but Artemis caught her by the chin, turning her head so she was again looking him straight on.

"Remember, Holly. You can back out of this right now and we can never speak of it again, but if you bring me the collar, that is it." He wanted to touch her so badly, to make her a mindless beast as he had done with the cuffs, but this was not the way. She had to know exactly what that collar entailed. "I will not hurt you, and I _will_ let you go before the night is over, but that is all the courtesy I can give you. I will do what _I_ want with you, no matter what you may say. If you let me put that collar on, you give your body to me for the night and there is _no_ turning back."

She searched his eyes, looking for some loophole to his words. Some way she could escape from him if she did accept the final restraint. She saw no crack in his resolve. Artemis was completely serious. If she continued, she gave her will over to him. Trusted him with all of her power.

Submitted.

Holly jerked her head away from him, tugging her arm free at the same time, eyes blazing.

Artemis sighed, shaking his head. Without another word, he turned back to his computer, and this time he did seem to be focusing on the data scrolling across the screen. It had been too good to be true, but he could at least imagine a more perfect outcome in his many hours alone. And he certainly would imagine it. The very idea of the strong Captain Holly Short finally giving herself over to him completely in one night of submission. Letting him take his pleasures with her, and thanking him for whatever he would return...

Artemis yelped as something absolutely frigid touched his neck. He turned his head to find Holly standing behind him, a length of the leash held in her hand, which was outstretched, having brushed his skin only moments ago.

"Didn't notice me _that_ time," she commented, utterly pleased with herself.

"I was a bit preoccupied with my thoughts," Artemis tried to defend himself, but he didn't feel all that keen on keeping up the pretense of calm detachment. He turned his chair so he could face her fully again.

He sighed. She wore no collar. Just light revenge on her part, it seemed. Of course. He didn't exactly blame her. The entire interchange had been stacked in his favor, and when had Holly Short taken to such a situation without protest? "The keys—"

"Should go back in the drawer," Holly finished for him. She took her other hand from behind her back, holding out the collar in her outstretched palm. "For now."

Artemis stared at the collar for a long time before his mind screamed at him to get moving before Holly changed _her_ mind. He lightly grasped either end of the thick band, holding it up.

Holly lay the leash across Artemis's lap and turned her back to him. As proud as she could manage in this situation (which was not all that much diminished from her normal cockiness), she held her head high, waiting.

Forcing himself to breath deeply in order to avoid a full, undignified pant, Artemis lifted his hands over Holly's head, lowering them again in front of her, the collar hovering before her chest.

She held her head even higher, exposing her neck to it. Welcoming the bond. Gifting Artemis with her permission.

He wrapped the band around her neck, allowing for a looser fit than on the cuffs. Taking the final lock, he slid the hasp through the hoop at the back of her neck. There he paused, giving her a final chance to escape.

Holly did not move.

Leaning in, Artemis kissed the nape of Holly's neck and clicked the lock closed.

Still she did not move, as serene as if she had been meditating.

He really couldn't allow that. Taking the leash from his lap, Artemis curved his arm around to Holly's stomach, pressing the frigid metal against her skin.

She gasped, trying to back away from it, but found herself pinned against Artemis's chest.

"Nowhere to hide, my elf."

Holly groaned. He had called her that before, but never had it sounded so _true_. She was his elf entirely.

"I love it when you moan over such little things," Artemis revealed, taking hold of the clasp of the chain, letting the rest of it fall in a straight line down Holly's stomach and between her legs. "It makes me want to get a much _louder_ response from you later." He lifted his hand up her body.

The chain followed, the links snaking up between her legs, each cold bump bringing a new chill and brush against her hot lips. The loss of heat did nothing to diminish her need, the play only making it worse. She needed him _soon_ , or she would surely go mad. "Please, Artemis, I—"

"I _thought_ ," Artemis snapped, the hand that was not holding the lead firmly squeezing her buttocks, which managed to stop her begging, "you understood how this works." He hooked the end of the lead onto the large front loop of her collar, letting the click of metal on metal fill the room. "What you want ceases to matter. Tonight, you are my little slave. And if that means that I do not decide to satisfy you, then that is my final decision, and you will fly home with an ache that you know you cant take away with your fingers alone."

He took his hand from her ass, trailing his fingers over her lips. "I can take my pleasures here." He transferred the touch to the valley between her breasts. "Or I could hold these in place and finish here." Again, he moved his hand, rubbing along her arm until he caressed her fingers. "Or with these. Or..." He brought his hands back to her body proper, holding it flat against her stomach. Then his fingers descended, sliding down the front of her panties, playing with the sparse hair underneath. "Or I could thrust hard here, and that _would_ make you scream, wouldn't it?"

Holly moaned without reserve, rocking her hips into Artemis's skilled fingers. _The final option,_ her body and mind screamed. _Please!_

"Ah..."Artemis shook his head. "I almost forgot. I could also..." He moved his hand about and grabbed her ass again, "go here."

Holly began to shake, whimpering.

"Oh, come now..." He nuzzled just behind her ear. "We've done that before, and you're so cruel to me, my little elf, letting me have you that way so very rarely. I do _love_ how it feels."

"Artemis..." She couldn't help but arch back into his hand, even as the idea frightened her. He was a careful lover, and the few times she had let him take her in that fashion had been very slow, with him giving her plenty of time to adjust, but did he really have that sort of power over himself right now? Just as she was allowing a submissive side of herself out (one that she was, quite frankly, shocked to know even existed), he was becoming more dominant that she had ever known he could be. Could that dominant instinct be gentle enough to keep her from pain, as he had promised?

"Do not fret over something that may not come to pass. Let us just wait and see if that happens, shall we? In the meantime..." He pushed her shoulder, spinning the woman about so she faced him. "I have been waiting a rather long time for you to show, and things have grown...uncomfortable." As if his meaning hadn't been clear enough, he unbuckled his belt and unfastened his slacks, taking the zipper down quickly. "For your first task, my elf," he said, pulling his erection free and offering it to her. He did not bother to finish his sentence, merely letting himself go and leaning back in his chair.

Holly looked down, shaking. She just needed a second to collect herself. A moment to—

"That means _now_ ," Artemis rumbled, twisting his hand around the leash, pulling Holly closer by increments.

She gasped, rearing back against the chain. It was inescapable. Artemis wasn't strong, but he had at least enough strength to keep a hold on the chain. She could fight...or she could submit.

Holly fell to her knees before Artemis, relieved to find that he removed the tension on the chain immediately. She took a deep breath and looked up.

Artemis had become almost ludicrously casual. He leaned sideways in his chair, the hand that held her leash propping him up at the cheek. He smiled with a small flash of teeth and flicked at the chain with his pinky.

It was warning enough for her. Holly returned her assigned task.

Artemis's erection was already fully hard and twitching every so often, even without her touch.

Holly knew she would be allowed no preamble or teasing. Not when she was under orders like this. So she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the tip, taking only a little into her mouth, but flickering her tongue across that rapidly.

Artemis let a very small sigh escape him at this touch. "You learn quickly, but I hardly call that sufficient for the moment. More." He kept his voice perfectly even, as if he were merely giving her driving instructions, but he couldn't take his eyes off her face as she began working on his member.

Holly complied immediately, bobbing her head, taking a bit more into her mouth with every fall. He was soon twitching rapidly, forcing Holly to reach up and grab Artemis's hardness to keep it from hindering her motions. She felt a little smug when one of the cold metal rings on her wrist cuff touched his tender flesh, causing Artemis to hiss through his teeth. He didn't mind it for very long, however, soon rolling his hips—be it ever so slightly—into her mouth, forcing her to take him just a little deeper and quicker.

She tried to meet his rhythm, lips tingling as his erection—perhaps normal by human standards, but almost frighteningly large to a fairy—pushed past them. She wasn't normally outclassed in this area, but there seemed to be something frantic about Artemis's movements. When she failed to keep up, he took matters into his own hands, reaching down to grab the short hair on the back of her head, holding her in place as he thrust into her mouth.

"Oh, Holly, I..." He grunted incoherently after this, too overcome with the sensations to even want to communicate effectively.

There was little Holly could do, but she did that little. Her tongue rubbed against the underside of his cock as it moved in and out of her. Her hand pumped along his length, at least able to keep up with him that way.

He gave her no warning. One moment, he was thrusting into her mouth at the same quick pace. Then, with a gasp, he buried himself deep and Holly's mouth was filled with warm, bitter semen.

She wanted to gasp in surprise, but knew this would end poorly. So, instead, she squeezed his erection tighter, pumping him faster to encourage him to fully empty. At the same time, she swallowed quickly, her lapping tongue both working on his erection and moving the cum further into her mouth so she could take more.

When Artemis pulled out, Holly thought he was being merciful, and almost gave a relieved sigh. Then his hand joined hers, pumping a few times. A final, small spurt of cum hit Holly's lips, and now she did gasp, eyes widening.

Artemis chuckled, letting her hair go. "Is everything I do going to surprise you?"

Holly licked at her lips, trying to clean them off. When she got as much as she could, she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "When I don't get a warning, yes."

"Mmmm...Captain, really now? Isn't there supposed to be something in the LEP handbook about always being prepared?"

"In combat, perhaps," she agreed affably enough, though her next words were not so kind, coming with a snarl, "but not when someone is shoving his _dick_ in my mouth."

Artemis stared at her, shocked. He seemed to restart his mind with a few blinks, and changed his expression to a genuine fondness. "Such a dirty mouth surely couldn't be sweet anymore."

He tugged at the leash, dragging Holly from her knees and onto his lap, where he claimed her lips, thrusting his tongue in where other parts of him had so recently engaged in the practice. He growled at the taste of himself still lingering there, wrapping his arms around the woman's waist and holding her to him.

 _Finally_ , she thought, settling herself so she could feel Artemis's maleness between her legs. He wouldn't be ready again for some minutes, but he had not gone completely soft, and she rocked her hips against his length, moaning into his mouth.

"I said it before," Artemis purred, moving from her lips to Holly's collarbone, "you cry out over the silliest things. I suppose if you must make such noises, you should at least have something to make them over." He reached up with one hand, efficiently unsnapping her bra (a skill he had been delighted to learn those few months ago on their first night together).

The sudden release of pressure on her breasts was a pleasure in itself. Holly whimpered as the smooth material moved freely over her nipples, making them harder with each small brush. "Artemis...oh, Artemis." She barely managed to avoid saying "please." Requests seemed forbidden tonight, and she was not going to lose this opportunity because of one little word. Instead, she softly called his name, letting the pleading and need be conveyed in her tone.

Artemis found this acceptable. He placed both hands on Holly's shoulders. Pushing the straps before his fingers, he trailed his hands down Holly's arms, nails barely scratching her skin, but making sure that light tough was enough to make her pant even more. The cups of the bra were still held in place on her chest when her arms flowed free of the straps. He leaned his head down, placing light kisses on the swell of her breasts. Then, making sure the material brushed across her without any mercy, he slipped the bra off and tossed it to the floor.

"Sublime," he commented, continuing to kiss Holly's breasts, though now he went across the entire surface, moving in circles that widely avoided her pert nipples. "I am always surprised at these. You are so taut in other areas, it seems odd for them to be even this full."

Holly looked down at his face, blushing. Certainly she did not have much to boast of in that area, but what little she had filled out her curves and always fascinated Artemis for quite some time. "I..." No. No "please." Something else. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he purred, getting closer and closer to her peaks.

Holly shuddered. She knew what was coming. Artemis was obsessed. He could spend hours on her breasts, licking and biting and kissing and teasing her until she was begging him to go forward with his attentions. It was especially maddening because Holly could not climax without something inside her, but he could bring her to the very verge with just the attentions he worshipped on her breasts and nipples. Despite this, she felt a rush of anticipation when she realized that her lover would finally be giving her the pleasure she so desperately needed. She just had to make sure she never asked him for anything.

That was going to be difficult beyond belief.

Artemis went to her nipples, suckling one while he used both hands to stroke the breast that surrounded it. His hands were gentle for now, brushing the skin rather than squeezing, and Holly almost instantly felt the flow of juices between her legs increase. He had learned her body so well, his fingers playing with her nerves as easily as he performed on the piano, and both of his instruments made wondrous music.

"Artemis! So...good. Pl—"

She stopped the word just in time, biting her lip and squealing when the man roughly bit her tingling bud as a lesson for her near slip.

But she _needed_ to say something when he worked her so effectively. Holly could never keep her mouth closed for long, and Artemis normally took such pride in her begging and screams of pleasure. They would come out automatically, and now she was forced to order her thoughts enough to keep from begging, when begging was _all_ she wanted to do.

Artemis switched breasts, working the left one in a much more aggressive fashion, even growling as he nipped on her peak, obviously determined to get Holly to cry out in an inappropriate fashion.

Holly bit her lip even harder, entire body tensing up as she tried to keep her cries contained. But his mouth...it kept at her, working her into a frenzy.

Finally, she knew she couldn't keep it in any longer. Something. She had to say something. "A-Artemis!"

"Mmmmyes?" He murmured around her nipple, working with double the force.

"Pl...Pl..." She squeezed her eyes shut. "I love how your mouth feels!"

Artemis scowled at this foiling of his plans, but he did not stop. She was being a good slave and not asking for anything, so he would be a kind master and continue. He wanted his elf to be an utter mess by the end of the night, and it was only a matter of time before he achieved his goal. Artemis Fowl was good at everything he did, and screwing Holly senseless was no exception.

"Your tongue...it's so...soft and wet...and your hands...are wonderful. Oh gods...oh gods..." She mewled, holding tight to the armrests, not sure if she was allowed to touch her other breast. She was _certain_ she couldn't finger herself, well aware that Artemis would be the one providing any release that night.

"And where would you like my tongue to go?"

Her hips answered of their own accord, jerking towards him. She schooled her mouth, however, answering only with "so good...so good...oh gods..." Holly was uncertain if Artemis would have considered the answer of "my pussy" to be wrong, and she didn't want to risk it. Artemis was a sadistic bastard, and certainly not above tricking her in that manner. He was playing his own little game, and Holly only vaguely knew the rules.

Artemis snarled, biting her nipple cruelly, making Holly yelp. It was so close to pain, but he knew exactly her threshold for everything. " _Where_ do you _want_ me, little slave?"

"So good...so good...Artemis...oh..." She wanted to cry. Wanted to let herself go in some way, but that was dangerous.

He took one hand from her breast, grabbing his cock, which was already growing hard again, and angling it up, rubbing the head at her panties, feeling the wetness through the flimsy material. "Tell me where you want me, _NOW!_ "

"In my pussy!" Holly screamed, rocking her hips back against his erection, frantic to feel it inside her. "PLEASE!"

" _NO!_ " Artemis howled in triumph, standing up, arms wrapped tight around his toy. In a few long strides, he was at his bed, throwing Holly unceremoniously onto the mattress.

The sudden, brutal toss shocked Holly back to reality and she gasped at her mistake. Of _course_ he was forcing her to say the very thing that would allow him to win against her. She had suspected it, but she couldn't control herself. The tone had been so _commanding_. And now she would have to undergo whatever punishment he had in store. Artemis had said there would be no pain, but there were plenty of other things he could do to her.

Holly began scrambling backwards, trying to find shelter at the head of the bed, among the many pillows.

Artemis just laughed, the sound coming from the depths of his chest, sounding positively unholy. He crawled onto the bed, prowling on hands and knees towards the elf, teeth bared. "Now, don't you wish you hadn't submitted?"

Holly nodded. "T-take them off. Artemis, take them off!"

Again, that low rumble. Artemis was at her feet, and still moving forward, his hands caging her in, his body covering her. "I told you: no going back. You are _mine."_ He yanked at the collar, pulling it so the cold links fell in a straight line down her front.

Holly grabbed the chain, pulling it off her body and thrashing, trying to get free. Her struggles began to displace the decorative pillows, sending them off the edge of the bed. "I didn't realize! Please, Artemis, I didn't—"

Grabbing her chin, Artemis crushed his lips to hers, thrusting his tongue inside to stop her protests. It did nothing to calm her, but it at least reminded her body of what was going on beyond her lack of freedom. She shook, torn between continuing with the evening and begging to be let go. Soon he stopped his oral assault, backing away. "Now...better?"

Holly grabbed a pillow and threw it at Artemis's head.

He took the strike, the padding making it a rather useless outburst. Then he began to laugh again.

It made all of Holly's nerves go raw. Artemis was getting very into this and, despite her previous excitement, doubts were now screaming through her mind. She reached for another pillow.

What she saw where her last projectile had been made Holly's stomach chill, the sensation spreading to her fingertips and toes in an instant.

Hidden under the array of decorative pillows was a short coil of rope, one end leading over the top edge of the bed, tied in the middle of the frame.

On instinct, Holly jerked forward and away from the rope, winding up crashing into Artemis's chest.

He winced at the impact, but recovered quickly, wrapping an arm around Holly and pulling her closer. "You know, I don't believe you're scared of me."

"Wrong!" Holly yelled, squirming in his grasp.

"No, no," he contested, letting Holly go, though he kept a tight grip on her lead. "I am _never_ wrong."

Holly responded by leaning back, fighting against the restraint. When her fingers scrabbled for the clasp, Artemis responded by tugging, dislodging her fingers and ruining her chance at freedom.

"You wouldn't have let the locks anywhere near you if you weren't sure of what I would do. What scares you is this power exchange itself." He advanced, amused when Holly retreated an equal distance. "Perhaps you thought I would just tie you up, have my way with you, and be done?"

Holly felt the oak headboard against her back. "Maybe. Yes. D'arvit, Artemis! Just let me go!"

He shook his head, feathery black hair swishing about his eyes. "I warned you." He tightened his grip on the leash as he reached for the rope, fully aware that this movement could result in further struggles. "You gave in once already, and once is all I need. But don't worry. I'll make sure you're begging again before we really continue." Careful to keep the cruel chain from touching his lover, Artemis lay both of his hands on Holly's knees, sliding them up the inside of her thighs.

Holly remained tense, and the touch did not reduce this, but she stopped trying to escape. She knew Artemis's hands and they could always ease her at the same time that she was enticed. Feeling both edging up, her heart continued to hammer and she parted her legs. Still, her eyes were locked on the rope, fully aware that Artemis intended to continue.

When Artemis came to the meeting of her legs, his touch was light. It could barely be felt through Holly's boyshorts, but was undeniably there, working her with skill. "My captain. I am quite stubborn, you know." Hooking his fingers in the hem of the clothing, he gave a small tug, satisfied when Holly lifted her hips, allowing him to slide the garment off her rump, though he went no further. "I have _no_ intention of satisfying you if you refuse to continue. You agreed to this, and now you are backing out of the deal. I will deign to let you go, if you demand, but I will have to penalize this breach of contract by ending our night early."

Holly scowled, wriggling her hips in an attempt to further denude herself. "You said that you might not anyway!"

"True," Artemis agreed, placing his hands on the bed at either side of Holly's hips, "but there was still the possibility. If you back out, I wont even _touch_ you again tonight."

Holly studied him for weakness, but Artemis had either been sufficiently bolstered by his earlier orgasm or he was a perfect actor. Certainly she knew of his skills at deception, but she couldn't be _sure_ that he was acting. She had to try him. "Artemis..." She leaned forward, searching for his lips.

Artemis placed a hand on Holly's collarbone, pushing her back down and pinning the elf to the bed to avoid further attack. He may not have been very strong, but he had human bulk behind him. "I'm serious, Holly. Agreeing to submit and then fighting is an inexcusable lie. Tell me now which you wish: freedom and desire or capture and a chance at satisfaction?"

"Artemis, _please—_ "

He shook his head. " _Choose_."

His body was so close and familiar, causing instinctive reactions in her own. She was breathing hard, each swell of her chest making the collar's bell give out a single tinkle, the rhythm overtaking her ears, alternately reminding her of her capture and her desire. Freedom or captivity? Years ago, there would have been no question. Yet years ago she wouldn't have even let him go this far. She wouldn't have kissed him, except in a moment full of stress and bad decisions. Was that what this night was? One extended bad decision that she should rectify at the soonest opportunity? One sentence and she could be free. "Artemis...please..."

"Please what?"

She couldn't say it. Holly would never be able to say it. It just wasn't in her nature. So, instead, she lifted her hands, holding them against her chest, twisting her wrists until the silver loops faced out. She knew she was blushing, but suspected Artemis didn't mind. In fact, she was sure he welcomed this. He so rarely managed to make her react in such a delicate, hesitant way, as if she were an inexperienced girl instead of a healthy young woman with a normal history of lovers.

Artemis growled his approval, threading the rope through both loops, then back through the bed frame. The knot he used betrayed the thought he had put into this evening. It was done with a minimum of movement, the last of the rope tucked away so it would take some minutes for her to work free.

Holly tugged at the rope, finding she had been given a few inches of slack, but nowhere near enough to change her position. Of course, she could always just move up the bed to add in slack and get at the tie. Her hands could part, since they had merely been looped together, so freeing herself wouldn't be too difficult.

That comforting idea was taken away when Artemis sank down her body, only momentarily distracted by her undefended breasts, taking off Holly's panties as he went. Once he was at the bottom of the bed, Artemis proved himself doubly prepared, flipping back the lower corners of the duvet to reveal another set of ropes, these much thinner (thus able to hide under the covers), but no less effective, each secured to the lower bedposts.

Holly pulled her legs up to her body, but Artemis did not seem concerned with her evasion, having given her more than sufficient opportunity to escape. There was enough length in the ropes to tie on the ankle cuffs, but these seemed to be a different knot from the one he used above. By pulling the loops in sequence, he took out the slack in increments, bringing her legs back down. He was obviously enjoying this slow claiming of his mate, and that brought back Holly's nerves.

When he was done, Holly's legs had just enough room to lift off the bed or slightly bend in towards her body, but no more. With the tension in the cords, she was now unable to slide up the bed and reach the knot holding her hands in place. Holly was a strong woman, but she couldn't pull the rope free. This did not keep her from trying, tugging so hard on the restraints that the wooden bed frame creaked, but little else happened.

Artemis watched her struggles with hungry eyes, breathing heavily, hands taking great fistfuls of the covers. "That is glorious, my elf. You really should see yourself."

She responded by tugging with all of her strength, making the wood groan, but it did not give. She gave up and lay on the bed, trying to bring her legs together, turning her face so she could hide in her arm.

"I've never seen you so shy," Artemis mused, letting his hand out to pinch one of Holly's nipples.

She yelped in surprise, twisting her chest away from him. "That hurt!" There was a trace of panic in her voice as she again began to wonder if Artemis had the ability to keep himself in control when she was so prone. With his eyes dark as they were at the moment, she couldn't help but think he wanted to eat her, and not in the pleasant sense.

Artemis sighed. "I apologize. Truly uncouth of me. Allow me to kiss it better." He leaned over, brushing his lips across Holly's rosy peak.

She bit her lip, not wanting to react, but fully aware that her breast was responding with a hardness that betrayed her needs.

Artemis studied it with that same smugness that he used for everything he was good at. "You know," he said in a rather clinical tone as he began to work the buttons of his shirt, still watching her chest, "as much as you can't take too much of that, I think you enjoy it more than anything else we do." Seeing that her untended nipple was relaxing, he took the time to caress Holly's breast, his pinch light this time. Once she was again hard, he undid the last buttons of his shirt. "Though you might kill me if I spent all night on your breasts and did nothing else." He shrugged his shirt off, tossing it aside with no further thought. "Although you _did_ bring me back to life once, so perhaps it would be worth torturing you..." He worked on his slacks—still undone from his earlier coupling with the woman's mouth—taking them off his hips, boxers going along with them.

Holly's eyes were drawn to Artemis's cock, which was already hard, with a single dip of pre-cum glistening at the tip. There was always a moment of apprehension as she sized him up—average for a human, but enormous to a fairy—and realized _that_ was going into her. This time, her unease did not wane with her recollections of previous nights together. _That_ could go anywhere, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. "Artemis, what are you going to do?"

He began stroking himself idly, and the touch did nothing to ease his predatory vibe. "Whatever I want. I thought that was clear."

"I know, but _what_ do you want?" At the thought of the things he might want, Holly clenched her buttocks, as if that would keep his hardness from invading her.

Artemis advanced to hover over Holly, letting his head down so he could kiss and nip at her neck and shoulder. "I want you in suspense. That way, you are never sure where I am going until I am inside you, fucking to my heart's content." He said the last part of this sentence with a breathless anticipation, the crudeness of his words betraying his loss of civility in this most intimate of settings. He let his hips down, erection brushing Holly's pubis. He worked at his member, making it brush through Holly's slit, coating the tip in her wetness.

She tried to twist her hips and bring him inside, but there was little she could do without better leverage. So she began to sigh in a theatrical manner, adding in a moaned "Artemis! I love how you feel _inside_ me" for good measure.

He seemed amused, at first, responding to each compliment with a focused series of brushes on her clit, which made the elf gasp for real. Then he would continue his sweeps until she said it again. Each time he made the brush briefer, adding a small bite on her neck to teach the woman. The entire procedure was flawed, and soon Holly was telling him in a constant foul stream what she liked, where, and how fast. Finally. Artemis could take it no longer.

He clamped his hand over Holly's mouth. "Keep talking and I shall merely find something to put in your mouth so I can continue uninterrupted. I can not guarantee that it won't be my cock, and then you will have to leave this room with a belly full of my cum _and_ unfulfilled desires. Clear?"

Holly nodded

"Good." He took his hand away, waiting for her to speak again.

Holly bit her lip to keep from doing just that. She coached her breathing until she was calm.

Experimentally, Artemis rubbed his tip along her slit once more, making sure to pay extra attention to her clit. He could actually feel the faintest echo of a heartbeat in the bud, the throbbing increasing with the pressure he was placing on it.

Holly whimpered, twisting her wrists around to grasp the rope, holding it with a death grip. She only barely managed to keep from crying out and begging.

" _Very_ good," Artemis praised, lightly and quickly kissing the strained woman.

Then he thrust forward, all of his length inside in an instant.

Holly screamed, but there as no pain, only shock and desire and triumph. They had been lovers long enough that she had no troubles accommodating him, but it still felt like Artemis filled every possible space in her body, just a fraction away of splitting her apart. "Artemis, I—"

"What—did—I—say?" Artemis barked out, each word accompanied by a hard stroke that made the sturdily built bed rock, the springs of the mattress squeaking. He could not be bothered with too much care. They had been rougher on many hormone-filled nights when she presented herself to him with no other plea than to be rutted and filled.

Holly turned her head to the side again, biting her arm to hold back the pleas. She needed it, and she was _getting_ it, but she loved to scream at him and demand more, testing his strength, reveling when he never surpassed her own ability to accept his length. Certainly they could do things in a slow, romantic manner and all of those other things girls dreamed of when thinking of time with their lover, but more often their nights together were not about love, but their needs. Love came early in the morning, after they had spent the night on fire in each other's arms, sating their lusts.

And speaking of sating...Holly could feel it starting. What had been a tingle began to grow to a maddening itch deep in her core, and—despite Artemis's length—she felt like nothing could scratch it. The feeling grew stronger with each thrust, and soon it seemed to turn into a sense of pressure, pushing her higher, lights flashing in her eyes.

She had to tell him. Giving Artemis the satisfaction of knowing that he was mating her with so much skill was one of her favorite parts of the night. His eyes would fill with a mad pride and he would redouble his efforts to bring her to a climax that sometimes actually made her vision white out, even if for just a few instants. So she let herself go, crying out to him. "Artemis! I'm going to cum!"

He was gone. Just as quickly as he had claimed his lover, Artemis pulled out. "Oh, no, no, no. Did I _say_ you could?" He grabbed Holly's hips, still needing to touch her, but careful to avoid giving her the final caress that would send her over the edge.

"Artemis, _please!_ That's not fair!"

He seemed so utterly amused by her words, chuckling darkly. "Not fair. I wonder what your basis for comparison is?" Artemis lifted Holly's hips off the bed, tucking his knees under her so he knelt on the bed, the elf resting on his lap, her legs spread to either side of his hips.

She did her best to rock against him, but the change in position took away the last of the rope's slack, arcing her entire body, ankles and wrists tugged upon by the taut chords. " _Please!_ "

"Mmmm..." Artemis rumbled, taking his member in hand to guide it, but now he was not teasing Holly's slit, but slipping further along. Further down.

Holly's heat fluttered. Surely he wasn't really...

But then she felt his crown against her and she knew. Artemis, already so lost in his need to have her, was going to take her however he pleased.

"A-Artemis, I—"

"I can still gag you, my elf," he said casually. He began to pull on her hips, his wet tip pressing against the small, forbidden hole, coating it with her own juices. "I promised that I would not hurt you, but I will still have my way with you." Each pull was stronger, trying to overcome her tension with the minimum force. It was only a matter of time.

Holly was still close to her climax, but she needed more, and what Artemis wanted would not work. Perhaps she could deal with his intentions if she had been allowed her own pleasures, but being denied made this all the harder. At this point, she had nothing to lose. "Artemis, _please_. Make me cum!"

He pulled harder, growling. "You know...I had a title, once. Before I got too old and everyone started calling me 'mister.'"

Holly locked eyes with him, small sobs of need all she could produce for a while. She remembered what he had been called. What you were supposed to call any high-born young male. But now, in this position... "Artemis, I can't—"

"Then I won't. It's the only way, my elf."

There had to be some reserve of pity in him that she could tap. Some way to get around this demand. "Art—"

With a soft "pop" that was more felt than heard, Artemis's tip finally slipped into Holly.

She yelped. It was uncomfortable and always unexpected, as if she thought _this time_ , surely, it would not fit. She wanted to move and make him slip out, but she could do nothing. As he advanced, she could feel her tension against his girth and began whimpering.

"Relax. You _know_ that you should relax."

She didn't want to relax. She wanted to go tight and electric and out of her mind. Her body was adjusting to him, but there was no lessening of her need. Now. She needed it _now_ , and he had only left her with one option.

Holly's tongue felt thick as she tried for the words. "M...Ma...Mas..."

Artemis settled himself completely in Holly, feeling the unbelievably snug warmth around his member. "Yes, my elf?" He paused, as close as his woman to the end, but waiting for her words. The sweetest words he could imagine. Artemis was focused solely on Holly's face, wanting to see how it looked when she spoke.

Holly thought carefully on the phrase, remembering how her lips and tongue must move to get the sounds out. In what could barely count as a whisper, she said it: "Master Fowl...please."

Artemis moaned, as if he could taste the words and they were the most delicious tidbit he had ever partaken. While Holly's voice still buzzed in his ears, he pulled back slowly, sinking again with further muted cries. "Very good." Another thrust. "I believe you...aaaaah..." And another. "I believe you have learned this lesson well." He was barely in control now, each bit of his hardness both tingling and hot as a fire. "Very, _very_ well."

Holly tugged at the rope binding her wrists, wanting to strike out at the man. Not fair. _Not fair!_ She had said it, hadn't she?

"I believe in positive reinforcement, so..." Artemis took a hand from Holly's waist, rubbing his thumb over her exposed clit.

"Gods!" Holly keened, that one touch putting her at the precipice. With the next she knew it would be over and—

Artemis sunk two fingers into Holly, thumb rolling her bud around swiftly as he thrust into both of her holes.

"M-Master Fowl! I'm cumming!" She felt herself clench down on him, cries growing louder as he twisted his fingers so they rubbed against the extra-sensitive spot on the front of her womanhood, the pressure flinging her higher. She began to scream as she was sent into a second, stronger orgasm at this touch, and now it felt like her entire body was tightening and throbbing, lost in her climax.

Artemis was groaning as he felt the clench of her orgasm, which even made the muscles surrounding his member squeeze, massaging him, driving him to his own end. With a final thrust, he went as deep as possible. His balls tightened and, with a rush that seemed to draw out every bit of his insides, he began to spill into his lover, crying out her name.

It took a long time for him to finish cumming, and even then he wasn't completely over. Every time he tried to pull out, the feel of his tight lover would make him release a little more, and Holly would respond with a soft moan, toes curling at the odd feeling. When he finally managed to slip free, also edging out from under the small woman, Artemis left the bed, retreating into the washroom with wobbly steps that made him veer sideways on several occasions.

Holly was too far gone to really note what was going on, glad to find that Artemis's retreat gave her arching limbs a bit more slack, though nowhere near what she would call enough. She watched as Artemis came back into the room, freshly cleaned, including a liberal splash of water in his hair, allowing it to break free of his sweat and go back into a semblance of order with a quick combing. He paused by the desk, picking up the keys, and came back to the bed. Without a word, he unlocked Holly's ankles and wrists.

The elf groaned, sitting up to rub her joints.

Artemis made for the back of the collar, but found his way blocked by the woman's small hand, which cupped the final lock. "Holly?"

She looked over her shoulder, smiling. It was small and somewhat embarrassed. "Not...yet. It feels...sort of good."

Artemis's eyebrows shot up, but he wasn't complaining. He was spent, but the sight of her lounging in the collar was still arousing. He would be remembering that on many a night alone between her visits. "Perhaps I should get you one for daily wear."

She looked intrigued, but shook her head. "The LEP turns a blind eye to these visits when my missions are done, but I really doubt they would be willing to let their ton-of-gold hostage prance around wearing her captor's collar."

"Hmmm...while I can't imagine you prancing in general, I see your point. Does this mean...?" He let the thought drift off, not entirely sure if the often-irate elf would take kindly to any questions on further nights.

Holly flopped onto her back, the bell ringing loudly. She reached up to play with it, making the silvery sound carry across the room. "Maybe. It was...interesting. A little scary, though."

Artemis nodded. "I imagine it would be. The last time I had you that defenseless...well, it didn't exactly end well for you."

She shrugged. "Well enough, all things considered. And I trust you, now. At least in this arena." She laughed. "I certainly wouldn't leave my wallet out with you around."

He sniffed, indignant. "I am not a petty thief, Holly. Spare change is beneath me."

"Counterfeiting isn't," she replied, and smiled as Artemis chuckled at her accuracy. "No. It's best to keep an eye on you." Her mouth began to curve even further, adding in some of the wickedness best seen on her lover. "Which is so much easier if you can't get away."

Swallowing nervously, Artemis backed to the side of the bed. "Now, Holly. I'm afraid that just wouldn't work. Those restrains are _much_ too small for me."

"Oh, I know that," Holly said, stretching her arms above her head, arching her back and pulling one leg in towards her body so she took on extra curves for the benefit of her human lover. "You should know that the LEP Academy taught me a _lot_ more than how to fly and fight."

Artemis wanted to touch her again, but he could sense the trap there. He clutched at the bed sheets, memorizing the glorious sight of a collared, naked Captain Holly Short posing for him. "Really?"

"Oh, yes," Holly went on, biting her lip and lowering her eyelids for that extra ounce of allure. "Something I had to learn for when I caught a perp, in case my equipment failed. I am _very_ good with rope."


End file.
